Phantasma
by Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o
Summary: What if Danny Fenton wasn't a Fenton?...Okay...But what if he wasn't even a boy? Nix Greyson is the twin sister of Dick Greyson, who is also known as Bat Man's Sidekick, Robin. This story begins a month before Phantom Planet WOULD have happened(It Doesn't Happen) R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~**Flashback~**

_"Big Brother! Big Brother!" I heard my younger self squealing happily, "Stop tickling me Dicky! Pleeeeeaaaaaseeeee~! Have Mercy!" I giggled as my older brother tickled me to no end. "What was that little Snowflake?" He said. "I can't hear you~!" "P-Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaseeeeee Have M-Mercy-y!" I said through my laughs, "Please, Aniki?!" "Hmmm…" He said in mock-thought, "Okay, I'll stop Nix!" I sighed in relief as Dick stopped tickling me, and I smiled and said, "We should get going Dicky. Mama's making her special Chicken Curry for dinner tonight!"_

_~Time Skip~_

_-After Dinner-_

_"Happy Birthday you two!" I heard my mother-a beautiful Twenty-Seven year old woman with Raven-Black hair and Ice-Blue eyes-say, "Now then, Time for presents, and then cake!" She grabbed four boxes out of seemingly nowhere, and handed us each two of them. Eagerly, I ripped open my first present; a small blue box with silver snowflake patterns on it. As I was opening my present, I saw my brother opening one of his; a large golden box with red robins on it._

_In the end, Dick got his own costume and a Super-Size pack of chocolate pocky, and I got a snowflake necklace with the words, 'To Our Little Snowflake, We'll always love you Nix. Love, Mama and Papa', and I got a Super-Size pack of chocolate pocky too!_

_~Time Skip~_

_-After the Deaths of Dick and Nyx's parents-_

_"A-Aniki…?" I whispered to my brother as we sat in on our bed in the orphanage we were sent to once our parents died, "Wh-What's gonna happen to us n-now Aniki…?" Dick turned his storm-grey eyes to me and he said, "I…I don't know Snowflake…I honestly don't know…" We sat in silence, until the orphanage matron walked into the room and said, "Richard Greyson, please come with me." I looked at my twin nervously as he nodded and got up to follow the woman._

_When he came back, he told me about the man who wanted to adopt him, and I told him to accept the offer. After a long argument and a promise from him that he would come and 'rescue' me from here when we turned fifteen, he reluctantly agreed._

_A few weeks after Dick was adopted, I was adopted by a couple named Jack and Maddie Fenton. They had a ten year old daughter named Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton. She was really nice._

_Once I got to my new house, I was forced to dress, act, and essentially _be_ a boy by my new 'Parents'._

**~Flashback End~**

My name is Nix Avani Ciella Hikari Tsukiko Phantasma Illusief Danielle Eira Greyson. I am fourteen years old, I am Half-Ghost Half-Human(Or Halfa for short), and I am a girl.

I packed my most prized possessions in a small green backpack as I got ready to leave the Fenton household. I had filed for emancipation and I was now officially an adult in the eyes of the law, so I had decided to leave Amity Park in order to find my brother. "Money…Check. Clothes…Check. Ghost fighting equipment…Check. Untraceable Cell Phone that can connect to the Ghost Zone…Check. ID…Check!" I said, double checking that I had packed everything, "Now all I need to do is say goodbye to Jazz, Sam, and Tucker, and then I can leave!"

"Hey Sam." I said when I got to her house. "EEEEEK!" I burst out laughing when she jumped almost ten feet into the air in surprise. I only stopped laughing when she gave me a Death-Glare and said, "DON'T DO THAT NIX!" I grinned and said, "Sorry Sammy. I just wanted to tell you that I'm leaving for Jump City to find my brother today." Sam blinked and said, "Oh… Okay then Nix. Just Don't get yourself killed, okay? And Invite us over when you find your twin, okay?" I smiled and said, "Will do Sammy! Bye." I gave her a tight hug before I flew out of the window and off to Tucker's house.

When I got to Tucker's house, I found him still asleep, and no matter what I tried, he wouldn't wake up. That is, until I whispered in his ear, "Tucker, Wake Up! A Ghost has been eating all of your meat and stole your PDA!" As soon as I said that, Tucker sat upright and yelled, "What! Where is that no good sleazebag of a ghost!?" It took him a minute to realize that there was no meat-and-technology-stealing ghost, and when he did, he groaned, "Gah…What do you want Nix! I was having such a good dream too…" I grinned at his words and said, "I was just going to inform you that I'll be going to Jump City to look for my brother today." Tucker grinned at me and said, "Okay then Girl! You go find that twin of yours, and don't do anything that I would do! Okay, Snow-Girl?" I laughed and nodded saying, "Yes Tucker. And I already promised Sam that I would invite you guys over whenever I can! Bye Meat-Boy!" I waved and flew off to tell Jazz goodbye and get my stuff before leaving.

I got back to FentonWorks and I phased into Jazz's room, smiling when I saw her studying. "Hey Jazz." I said quietly. She looked up from her work and gave me a gentle smile saying, "Hey there Snowflake. What do you need?" I floated up to her and gave her a hug, before I whispered, "Jazz, I'm going to go to Jump City today in order to find my big brother. I'll miss everyone-especially you. You have always been there for me Jazz, and I thought you should know that you are and always will be my big Sis, okay?" Jazz's eyes softened and she hugged me back tightly. "Thank you." She said, "That means a lot to me Nix. Be careful and don't die on us, okay Snowflake?" I smiled and said, "Don't worry Jazz. I won't do anything that you wouldn't do. And I've already promised both Sam and Tucker that I'll invite all of you over when I've found my Aniki. Bye Jazz…I'll miss you…" I gave her one last hug and a kiss on the cheek before I left.

"Well," I said as I stood at the train station, "Jump City, here I come!"


	2. AN: Sorry!

Hello Minna-San!  
Look, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, But I have lost all Inspiration/Interest in writing it.  
Due to that fact, I have decided to allow others to use my chapters so long as they give credit to where they got their idea(s).

I thank you for taking the time to read **Phantasma**, and I can only hope that you do not hate me for this.

Sincerely, Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o  
(A.K.A. Vixen)


End file.
